SniperXYou
by NessaMorgoth
Summary: Un SniperXYou. Que lo disfrutéis ;


Cada vez que observas al Sniper, inevitablemente entiendes lo que es un hombre de verdad. Lo ves allí tendido sobre tu cama, tan perezoso y salvaje, sin camiseta que pueda tapar su amplio pecho marcado y fuerte, cubierto por vellos negros como su cabello. Pasas tu mirada, perfilando todas sus rasgadas características: mentón largo, brazos mazados, piernas largas y poderosamente fuertes, familiarizadas con la dura vida del cazador. Clava una mirada hambrienta en ti, tan directa que sientes un puñal dentro de tus entrañas, certera como sus balas. Suspira y sonríe, conduciendo su mano lentamente por el pecho, pasando por el vientre hasta llegar al gran bulto de su entrepierna ya erguida, sedienta y juguetona. No duda en apretar en esa zona, hasta que gime lamiéndose los labios.

Lo sabes. Es todo una provocación por su parte. Le gusta ir tanteando terreno, haciendo que poco a poco caigas en su trampa, como un animalillo acorralado sin esperanza. Tragas saliva e intentas mirar hacia otro lado, pero sabes que la tentación es tan grande que no podrás durar mucho tiempo sin caer en su juego, y tu corazón empieza a correr desbocado debajo de tu pecho.

-Acércate de una vez, nena. Llevo esperándote toda la noche...

Sientes mucho calor repentino al oír su voz surcando la habitación. Siempre la habías oído y ya estabas acostumbrada a ella... Pero no hablándote de esa forma. Es desgarradora, posesiva, adulta. Te atrae como el farol atrae a una mosca. Puede que sea peligroso, después de todo ese hombre es un experto asesino. Aún así, ¿tienes algo que perder entre ese mar de carne bien formada y sensual cuerpo curtido?. Sí, tal vez puedas perder tu alma en tal acto, dejarte poseer por el mismo demonio. Estabas dispuesta dar todo lo que fuese por estar al lado de ese hombre, incluso arriesgar tu propia vida.

Te acercas sigilosamente, casi impulsada por un ancestral arrebato del que no puedes deshacerte. Él te contempla como quien otea la cosa más deliciosa. Tú no vas elegante: unos pantalones vaqueros medio rotos y llenos de polvo por las batallas, una camiseta militar y unas raídas botas. Pero aunque no te des cuenta, desbordas sensualidad por todos los poros de tu piel y eso nunca ha pasado desapercibido. Cuando llegas al borde de la cama, él no deja esa extraña sonrisa de su rostro y pasa un brazo por tu cintura, acercándote a él con un gruñido. La electricidad de su cuerpo te merma, es casi como si irradiase una nube prometedora de lujuria que te envuelve más y más hasta asfixiarte. Entornas los ojos y pasas la mano por su rostro, deleitándote con sus labios carnosos y la barba de pocos días, tal como a ti te gusta en un hombre. Él no tiene las comunes gafas de sol que lleva y lo agradeces, pues así clavas tu pupila en la suya, azul como el cielo, y te ves reflejada en esos maravillosos ojos. Su cabeza viaja hasta tu cuello, que comienza a besar poco a poco, primero con cariño y al cabo de unos segundos pierde el control hasta volverse violento, pasando su lengua y dientes para que tú hundas más los dedos en su alborotado y negro cabello.

-¿Crees que eres la única que ha estado todo este tiempo a pan y agua? - susurra en tu oído, y aprietas fuertemente su cabello pues la excitación creciente en tu vientre es tan grande que crees llorar de la emoción – Tanto tiempo juntos... Y ni si quiera se te ocurrió en venir a mi. Pero ahora eso se terminó, querida. Vas a saber lo que es acostarse con un macho de verdad.

No tienes tiempo a responder ya que te besa con fogosidad, silenciando tus palabras. Aceptando tu destino y con la ayuda de esas manos valientes, vas quitándote impaciente cualquier centímetro de ropa que haya en tu cuerpo. Es todo un caos vertiginoso de sentimientos, besos y caricias rudas que hacen conmoverte y abrirte de piernas implorando una victoria en esa frenética batalla. Casi que puedes oír los tambores de guerra sonando mientras quita tus bragas y las lanza, después para bajar lamiendo tu pubis hasta tu mojado templo.

Abres los ojos en un espasmo cuando notas esa lengua rozando tu interior. Gimes y agarras las sábanas con tus puños, importándote tres bledos que alguien del equipo pueda oír tus gemidos. La lengua del Sniper es hábil y sabe como complacerte. Va aquí y allá, lamiendo y comiendo con hambre por todos los rincones, a veces parándose en tu entrada y otras recorriendo toda tu vulva con sus dientes. Te muerdes el labio inferior y vuelves a gemir su nombre, implorándole por una rápida liberación, cosa que él no te concederá hasta que su salvaje temperamento haya sido sofocado.

-Fóllame de una vez Sniper... Te lo ruego...

Lo único que te importa en esos momentos en sentirlo dentro de ti, manchándote con su sudor. Él parece no tener ningún problema en obedecer tu mandato, y abre tus piernas sin problemas, agarrándolas y pasándolas por su cintura. Sois, en esos instantes, dos animales en puro celo. Y te maldices por haber deseado tanto a ese hombre y no haberte decidido a hacer eso antes. ¿Por qué esperar tanto, cuando puedes tener al Sniper surcando tu cuerpo en estos mismos instantes?.

No es un hombre de muchos preliminares, y la primera embestida es ruda y sin lubricación. Gritas de dolor, pero después esa angustia pasa a un febril placer en un instante y te acabas viendo como pides por más y más sin descanso. Tú también eres tan exigente como él, no habrá descanso hasta que estés del completo satisfecha. Puro sexo puedes pesar, pero también sabes que el Sniper ha estado suspirando por ti desde que te vio entra en la base. Él es un hombre que considera que es un privilegio estar con él, y sí, tienes la suerte de que esté confiando en ti sin sentir la necesidad de clavar su machete en tu cuello. Cuando lo miras, sabes que no es de los que pueden ser el padre de tus hijos, pero aún así no quieres dejar de desearle y te preguntas una y otra vez si podrías ser tu esa mujer: su compañera, amiga, amante y esposa.

No esperes que te diga cosas bonitas al oído mientras te hace el amor, ni si quiera te hace saber todo lo que le puedes excitar o todo lo que le gustas en ese mismo momento. Simplemente lo sabes; su mirada devoradora curtida por las expediciones en los desiertos hostiles de Australia que hace levitar cada célula de tu tembloroso cuerpo, la voz que emite gemidos largos y ásperos, dedos trabajadores en tu piel que no cesaban en tocarte hasta que tu cuerpo sea por fin suyo. Borrando todo el rastro de antiguos amantes, impregnándote de su olor masculino. Haciéndote enloquecer en ese acto tan posesivo pero gozoso. Y mientras, literalmente, gritas de placer por sentirte tan dichosa, femenina y excitada a su lado, mientras ese miembro duro no deja de penetrarte con la fuerza de miles de truenos, mientras crees desfallecer con tus dientes en su musculoso cuello y las uñas surcando la amplia espalda fijándole unas terribles pero hermosas marcas que marcaría con orgullo en sus batallas...Mientras todo eso fuese real, sabías que él ya solo tenía ojos para una persona, y que no iba a dejarte ir con tanta facilidad.

Tan desesperado ese hombre, podías oler esa frustración cada vez que arreme en ti con pasión feroz. Imaginaste las horas y horas de soledad a la que Sniper se tenía que haber sometido en las misiones. Solamente acompañado por un reloj, una taza de café, su machete y rifle limpiados previamente como en un acto ritual. Siempre preparado para matar, siempre planeando un plan para asesinar a todo el mundo que pueda conocer. Cuando tu mente se torna a ratos lúcida, no tan empañada por la lujuria, pasas los dedos suavemente por las cicatrices de su bien formado pectoral y no puedes evitar preguntarte a cuantos hombres ha enviado a la tumba, y a cuantas mujeres a su cama. Pero después te das cuenta de que tal vez no han sido demasiadas. Gruñe en tu oído, rudo pero lo suficiente entrecortado como para te derritieras, y graciosamente piensas que él no es como el petulante y romántico del Spy. Seguramente no han sido tantas las mujeres que han pasado por su lecho, solo unas pocas a las que amó con todo su corazón ya roto. Y ahora esta ahí, follándote con tanta dedicación y pasión, moviéndose encima tuyo en movimientos secos y cortantes que creías que te partiría en dos. Ya no importa nada más, solo sentir ese cuerpo encima tuyo moldéandote como si de una pieza de arcilla fueses.

Pasa su callosa mano por todo tu abdomen hasta llegar a tu entrepierna húmeda, dos dedos perfectamente alineados en tu clítoris que palpita, rogando por la liberación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no catabas a un hombre, y tampoco tuviste la necesidad de sentirte segura entre unos brazos musculosos y un pecho cálido de corazón palpitante... Pero ahora pedías más. Que llevase tu cuerpo a donde más desease, al confín del mundo como te había prometido. Esos dos dedos que algunas veces te habían acariciado el rostro mientras dormías, esos mismos que te señalaban cuando se enfadaba contigo porque no capturaste un punto y pusiste en peligro a todo el grupo. El indice y anular de su mano derecha con los que apretaba el gatillo de su rifle. Esos mismos ahora te estaban guiando hacia el camino correcto del paraíso. Te acaricia, jugando con tu sudado cuerpo y hasta que no gritaras su nombre, no dejaría que te corrieses.

-M-Mundy... Mundy por favor... - consigues decir entre jadeos compungidos. Después te uniste a él en otro de los millones de besos lascivos que habíais compartido esa noche.

Él simplemente te ofreció una de sus sarcásticas sonrisas de medio lado que siempre ponía cuando algo le gustaba y deseaba mantenerlo oculto. Apretó tu culo con una mano, te lamió la cuenca de la oreja y un calambre fascinante cruzó a lo largo de tu columna vertebral, provocando un inesperado ruego de tu boca.

-Pídemelo como solo tú sabes hacer... - su violenta voz retumba en tu cabeza y te sientes mareada de deseo.

Los únicos sentidos que posees estan mermados ante tanta masculinidad, ante tanto placer. Los orgasmos se están acumulando dentro de ti, pero sientes la humillación al notar que, hasta que él no desease, tú no podías ser liberada de esa cadena interminable de fogosidad. Siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, tan salvaje y astuto... Nunca viste nada igual. Nunca sentiste nada igual, ni lo harás el resto de tu vida. Los dos dedos del Sniper te tienen pendida de un hilo. Sus ojos azules te atraviesan como lo podían hacer sus balas, deja todo tu ser hecho trizas. Árido, así es como sabe. Todo un cuerpo marcado a cincel y martillo, atlético, robusto. Él había estado trabajando duro para ganarse un puesto en la Corporación. Cuerpo de Mercenario, Alma de Mercenario. Y aún así, era capaz de amarte con un fuego interno que si no estabas acostumbrado, quemaba como el mismo Infierno. Una vida anterior como salvaje cazador de presa en el interior de Australia bastaba como para hacer temer hasta a los más poderosos enemigos, pero a ti lo único que te provocaba eran un extraño sentimiento en tu interior tan profundo y desorbitante que no podías negar. No, ya nunca más.

Pasas las piernas por su cintura, y murmuras como una gata en celo, encanta de notar como todos los músculos de Sniper se contraen gozosos ante tal acto. Él gime pesadamente, pasando su mirada evaluadora por tu cuerpo repetidamente, y por cada segundo su erección excavaba más hondo en tu interior. Había llegado el momento.

-Por favor...Por favor Sniper... ¡Joder! Joder, joder...Haz que me corra...hazlo ya...quiero tu leche dentro mia, la quiero...¡Mundy!.

Tus palabras no son en vano, y tiembla violentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con sus caninos. Crees por momentos que el mundo se va a desmoronar encima vuestro. Tan exquisito, una sensación de plenitud en la que te confundes con él y creáis uno solo. Tan violenta, pues él hace que te conviertas en un torrente de pura energía, tan grande que te agita y hace removerte por la cama. Dejas de ser tú, y te pierdes en unos ojos azules y barbilla prominente que te sonreía con una nota de cariño maduro. Y el Sniper profiere un irresistible gemido cuando se corre en tu interior. Sus caricias, sus besos, sus mordidas en tu cuello haciéndote sangrar...Ni si quiera avisó, tú tampoco lo hiciste... pero era bueno, demasiado bueno como para perder el tiempo en palabras innecesarias. Solo el placer, solo su aroma y fragancia en tu interior mientras te arroja con él hasta el mar de éxtasis. Cuando el torbellino por fin termina, crees oír que dice algo sucio en tus oidos, pero caes semi inconsciente en la cama con un lacónico suspiro y sonríes de cansancio y necesidades cubiertas. Él se tumba a tu lado, pero sin dejar de abrazar tu cuerpo con firmeza. Te acerca hasta su pecho y besa tu párpado, todo tan rápido y con una seguridad desgarradoras. Entonces, solo entonces, te das cuenta de que hay un poco de sangre en tu cuello que él lame perezosamente.

-Siento lo del cuello... No lo vi venir – dice al cabo de unos minutos, su voz ha vuelto a la normalidad, empañada con su tono tan sarcástico y común de siempre. Te abraza de buena gana mientras tú oyes su enorme corazón debajo de sus perfectos músculos retumbando en tu oído. Te podía haber parecido un juego tribal, pero si algo caracterizaba al Sniper es que siempre iba enserio, tanto con sus víctimas como con sus conquistas. Y sonreía con los ojos cerrados, de vez en cuando te besaba el cuello con cariño pero solo era una excusa para pegarte más a su amplio y robusto cuerpo, como queriendo protegerte de un algo inexistente aún sabiendo que tú no necesitabas la ayuda de nadie. Así era el Sniper. Pasaba todo el tiempo de mal humor, pero nunca lo pagaría contigo.

Hubo un silencio, pero no de esos incómodos que son tan espesos que pueden cortarse con cuchillo. Era un silencio de complicidad, en el que sonreíais para vuestros interiores, contentos de los logros conseguidos juntos.

Sabías que no habría velas ni cenas románticas. Tal vez nunca te diría ni una sola palabra hermosa durante meses, mientras conducía su camioneta rumbo a Dios sabe donde. Era seco, cortante y desafiante. Y aunque no estás segura de estar enamorada, gracias a su presencia te encuentras por fin a salvo. Tal vez la estabilidad había vuelto a tu vida, tal vez. Piensas que él siempre se preocupa por ti, te pregunta cada mañana como te sientes, te arropa en las frías noches mientras miráis juntos el firmamento, pegados uno al lado del otro bajo una manta. Notas como poco a poco se queda dormido, relajando todo su ser en el hecho como hacía tiempo no lo había hecho. Esa noche dormirá bien, se siente cómodo a tu lado.

Te levantas en silencio y te acercas a la ventana. La abres y dejas que el aire fresco de la noche corra por la habitación, acariciando tu cuerpo con alivio. Miras hacia la luna y un puñetazo de nostalgia remueve tu consciencia. Él te llevará a Australia, y allí podrás empezar una nueva vida sin tener que recordar el pasado. Comeríais Pavlova y Vegemite, aunque su agrio sabor lo más seguro es que no te gustase. Quieres reír junto a él de tus ocasionales chistes malos, quieres que te lleve con su furgoneta a ver mundo como siempre has deseado. Y sobretodo, seguirá entrenándose para convertirse en un real Australiano, mientras tú observarás ese cuerpo ágil moverse al viento. Aunque, posiblemente nunca volverás a tener un amor de verdad, él está ahí para lo que necesitas. Desaparecerá durante días, lo sabes, pero siempre te dirá eso de ''Siempre estaré observándote, no lo olvides''. Si lo piensas, no es la primera vez que te comenta algo asó, aún cuando ni si quiera conocías sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Suspiraste de nuevo.

Está bien. Tal vez, sí estés enamorada de él.


End file.
